Love is all you Need
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: It's time for Lillianne's check up with the captain/doctor of the Heart Pirates...


**Love is all you Need**

**Summary: **It's time for Lillianne's check up with the captain/doctor of the Heart Pirates...

**Anime/manga: **One Piece

**Category: **romance

**Pairings: **LawxLillianne

Lillianne yawned loudly as she leaned against the galley, looking up into the sky. It had been a couple months since she had traveled away from her own crew to try and find her brother. She missed her crew, especially her captain.

The red-head sighed and closed her crystalline blue eyes. "Lillianne," a voice spoke and she opened her eyes to see her now captain, Trafalgar Law. "It's time for your monthly check up."

She whined. "Do I have to?"

"Yes." he replied and then walked away.

Lillianne sighed. "I hate getting check ups..." she grumbled and followed Law to the infirmary. She sat down on the cold, metal table with a pout on her face.

"Don't pout Lillianne, it doesn't suit you." Law spoke as he got some of his medical tools out. He lifted up her shirt a little and checked her heartbeat. Normal as usual, sometimes it sped up a little.

The redhead sighed all the while Law finished up. "Everything seems normal. But answer a question for me Lillianne," his grey eyes bore into her crystalline blue ones. "Why did you join my crew? You have your own."

She looked down away from his gaze and twiddled her thumbs. "It's complicated."

All of a sudden, his hand came up and tilted her head up so she looked at him, causing her to gasp a little in surprise. "Lillianne," he spoke in a warning tone.

Her lip quivered for a moment before she spoke. "My brother...I'm looking for my brother..." she said quietly, tears stinging her eyes. "He...went missing after the ocean took my family..." she squeezed her eyes shut. "I have to find him! Before...before..." her voice cracked as she began to cry.

"Oh Lillianne," she heard Law say softly and she was pulled to a rather warm chest. "Why didn't you say so?"

"Because...it's my business. I lost Ace...and I lost Pops..." her voice broke again. "Damnit! It's not fair! I'm losing everyone I love!"

Law pushed her back by her shoulders as she went on a rant. "Lillianne,"

"...and Akainu killed Ace while Pops got killed by Blackbeard...!"

"Lillianne!"

She stopped, her eyes wide. Law sighed. "Lillianne, you still have people you love that are still alive. Your crew, your brother...and us."

She stared at the pirate before her and thought she would cry again. "Don't cry again." he demanded and she stopped. "Alright, why don't you head outside and cool off?"

Lillianne sniffled and nodded. "Okay..." she jumped off the table and walked towards the door.

"Wait..." she heard Law say and footsteps came towards her. "I forgot one thing." he grabbed her arm and spun her around. Lillianne was about to say something, but then he leaned forwards and crushed his lips to hers, making her eyes widen. The kiss lasted for 10 seconds before he pulled away, his face completely normal while hers was blushing scarlet. "That'll be all Lillianne."

...

_Holy shit...he just...kissed me! _Lillianne thought for the hundredth time that day. It was dark out now and she was sitting by the railing, staring at nothing. She thought about confronting Law, but she was nervous about it.

Then, she put on a brave face. "I can do it!" she stood up and marched to Law's quarters. When she got there, she knocked on the door. "Law! I need to speak to you now!"

The door opened and Law, not wearing his fuzzy hat, appeared. "Yes Lillianne. How may I help you?"

As she remembered the kiss, her face grew red. "W-we need to talk!" she blurted out. She always stuttered when she was nervous.

Law was silent before he spoke. "Come inside." he allowed her inside and shut the door once she was in.

She turned to him and took a deep breath. "What the hell was that from earlier?!"

Law blinked before realizing what she was talking about. He smiled. "You mean the kiss Lillianne?"

Her face grew red. "O-of course I mean the k-kiss!"

"You stutter when you're nervous." He grinned, placing a hand on his hip. "It's kind of cute actually."

"How is it cute?!" she blurted out.

Law suddenly approached her and she wanted to step backwards, but he placed a hand underneath her chin. "Maybe because the stuttering belongs to a certain cute redhead..." he smirked.

"Y-you're kidding!" she realized. "This is all a joke!" she laughed nervously. "G-good one Law!"

"No joke." his right hand went behind her head. "I'm serious." he said and then pulled her towards him. Before she could do anything, his lips met hers for the second time that day. She was shocked for all two seconds before she closed her crystalline blue eyes and returned the kiss, putting one arm around his neck and other around his back. His arms circled around her waist and he deepened the kiss, his tongue flickering against her teeth.

Lillianne moaned as his tongue slipped past her teeth and over her own. It explored her mouth thoroughly, teasing her own tongue. The kiss became even more intense as their tongues battled for dominance and eventually Law won. One minute she was standing and the next she was on the bed with lips rapidly attacking her neck and leaving red marks in their wake.

She shuddered when he bit down on her collarbone. He proceeded to unbuckle her pants and slowly take them off. She blushed madly, but her hands seemed to have a mind of their own and reached up, tugging on his shirt.

Law smirked smugly and pulled his own shirt off, going back down and kissing her lips with passion. Lillianne felt an overwhelming desire to let him do whatever he wanted to her and no matter how hard she tried to resist it, it overcame her. The Surgeon of Death pulled away from her lips and looked down at her flushed face. "Lillianne, I won't make you do anything you don't want to do." he brushed her cheek with his thumb.

She blushed even more. "I...don't care. I...want this..." she saw the surprised look in his eyes. She grabbed his face and pulled him down for a kiss.

He grinned against her lips and slipped his skillful tongue into her mouth, immediately gaining a moan from her. Next thing she knew, both of them were naked and she had her back to him, while he was kissing and sucking the hell out of her neck, leaving bruises.

She gasped when his hands squeezed her breasts, massaging them and she closed her eyes, moaning at the feeling. While he kept one hand one hand on her breasts, the other trailed down her stomach and in between her legs. She froze when he pushed a finger into her depths, gently and slowing moving it back and forth in a thrusting motion.

She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a low moan and then an even louder one when he added a second finger, still kissing and sucking her neck. She gasped as the fingers teased her walls and then curled, causing her to yell out in pleasure as fluids flowed down from between her legs. The man chuckled against her neck and then removed his fingers, setting her down on her back.

"Are you sure you want this?" he questioned, a hopeful look in his grey eyes.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "Y-yes..."

He smiled and then situated himself between her legs. He spread her legs apart and slowly slipped in, causing Lillianne to grit her teeth from the pain. He was still, allowing her to adjust. Her body returned to a state of bliss. She felt...full, completely full. Then, Law came back out and thrusted, causing her to cry out.

She gripped the sheets, tightening her fingers around them. He started a slow, rocking motion and as the minutes went by, his thrusts became faster and deeper. She was moaning with pure sexual pleasure and locked her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in his short, black hair.

He lifted her hips and drove forwards, causing her to scream out this time. Both of them moaned in pure ecstasy and sweat rolled down their bodies. "Lillianne..." he groaned out as he felt her walls clamp down on him. He thrusted for the last time and both of them moaned out loudly as they came. Lillianne laid back, breathing heavily and trying to catch her breath. Law pulled out of her and collapsed beside her, also breathing heavily.

Once they caught their breath, he moved closer to her and stroked her face. "Lillianne..."

"Law..."

"I love you." he whispered and kissed her gently.

She returned the short kiss, whispering those three, pure words. "I love you too..." she snuggled into his chest as he pulled the sheets over them.

Nothing mattered to to them except each other. And that's all they absolutely needed. Maybe sometimes all you need...is love.


End file.
